Port of Ardour
by lenokiie
Summary: Why was Jaggery struck so confoundedly at Charlotte's dramatic change of clothing? This is the story behind his distaste for girls dressing like boys. Pre-novel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story :) You know, I'm very surprised at how few fanfic stories there are for this book, which I think is an amazing book. So, I decided to write one for it :D I hope you'll like it ^.^**

* * *

"My goodness, that man possesses some fine features." said Beatrice, fanning herself with her fan imported from Japan as she observed a certain sailor.

"Such features are comparable to those of a misshapen rock." inserted Cecily.

"That man can't compare to that one, the one striding around with nary a stain on his breeches!" exclaimed Selina, shielding her eyes with her white gloved hands from the sun.

"The one walking as if an iron rod was rooted up his buttocks?" remarked Cecily. Beatrice snapped her fan closed with a scoff.

"Enough with your rude remarks, Cecily." said Lily in exasperation, speaking for the three of them before Beatrice could lose her temper. "If you wish to make yourself feel better, take it elsewhere."

"Pardon me? My comments are perfectly fitting." said Cecily not the slightest bit fazed.

"No, they are retorts to hide the obvious fact that you are approaching 21 years of age and that there are no suitors waiting for you." said Beatrice, clearing enjoying her prime youth of 19.

"Stop wallowing in your self-pity and give us room to observe possible suitors." said Lily, her eyes already returning back to the view.

"I may sound rude but none of our rudeness can equal to yours; why have you attached yourself to us when it's clear that we do not share communities." asked Selina.

Cecily paused."As you're so kind as to be candidly honest, I shall return the favor. The three of you are young and beautiful, and so by immersing myself in your company, I hope to expand my opportunities."

"Why, you poor abnormal thing. Be gone, now that you've got my pity." said Beatrice, turning her back on Cecily, inciting the other two girls to follow.

Cecily scowled, and then she smiled; nothing could penetrate her high ego. However, she was mindful of her superiority and decided not to make the three feel inferior in her presence. Twirling her frilly umbrella, she walked away towards the edge of the harbor, focusing her attention on the oncoming ships towards the high horizon. It was a beautiful day with only the slightest of breezes, resulting in the effect of her long black hair swaying gently with the wind. Needless to say, she felt beautiful even alone.

* * *

The trio walked away with a huff from Cecily, mature enough to refrain from gossiping while within hearing distance, yet they had not gone very far before a half-decently dressed man prodded his head in their way.

"Oy, what are a couple of lasses like you doing around these areas?" He asked, a gold tooth flashing.

"Whatever reason could there be than to bask near this beautiful sea?" responded Lily, shyly bending her face.

"Perhaps to look for a man like me?" The man asked, "I joke." He added in response to the girls' indignant looks. "Then perhaps to offer your brothers as recruitment? I'm going out on a limb here. See, we are looking for more crew." He continued hopefully, clasping his hands together.

"What? Nothing could be farther from the truth-" began Lily.

"Actually, we have the perfect specimen." vouched Beatrice, her eyes shining. She pointed with her elegant fan at Cecily's back and as though uttering a secret, whispered, "That girl yonder -is not a girl at all! A man who fancies himself to be female, that is. It's quite embarrassing; he keeps stalking us. I shan't suggest him be taught a lesson." The other girls, playing along, shook their heads with disapproval at Beatrice's words.

"Her, erm, him, there. A nanny boy? The disgust of it!" The man said diligently, his eyes already narrowing at the small figure of Cecily. He turned back to the girls, shaking his head. "I must thank you, miladies, for fulfilling your Christian duties to save a poor soul and convert him from the wrath of his sick mind! I must go recruit him now; farewell and may we meet again in the future." He finished with wink at the girls and waved over two of his men to follow, and they marched over to where Cecily stood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and Selina had listened with rapt attention to the conversation with their mouths hanging slightly open, extremely surprised what Beatrice was doing, but now that the man had left in pursuit of Cecily, they threw their heads back and laughed and laughed most unladylike.

The men approached the he-she, and gingerly tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around with a surprised look, his brown eyes widening largely in what he probably presumed to be an adorable look. "Yes, how may I help you, sir?" The he-she asked in a rather high, girly voice. Egad, this man needed help!

"My dear sir, might I offer you the utmost choice you can ever imagine; join our crew aboard the _Dauntless Unicorn_!" The man said boldly, flashing a slight smile.

"Er… I believe you have me mistaken. I am not a boy and therefore wouldn't even dream of stepping foot on a ship-" Began the queer man.

"-Aye, my lad, but it would be the most opportunity to unite with your inner manhood," said the man sympathetically, "and build yourself like a man ought to."

"Pardon me but that is considerably rude to assume that I am a man when clearly I am not!" replied the queer angrily.

"Please, good sir, I am trying my hardest to understand your position, but I must stress that I strongly support this decision. I think it would do you well."

"Mean sir, you are spewing nonsense of which I cannot begin to comprehend! I am leaving!" The queer shouted, turning away.

The man sighed, disappointed that he had to now come to the final resort. "Agreement is not necessary." And with a gesture of his hand the two men behind him pounced on the poor he-she and, ignoring his muffled protests, had him bounded and hoisted onto the ship before anyone could begin to fathom. After all, press ganging was common and not strictly prohibited.

Aboard the _HMS Dauntless Unicorn_, the man overlooked the binding of the she-man, he turned to give the dock one final glance before they were to set sail, and saw the three young ladies. Thanking them with a smile for their good intentions accompanied by a wave of goodbye, they responded with their own blown kisses and laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecily was sitting down on the deck, arms crossed over her chest. From the moment the two men set her down, she began yelling and cursing very unlady-like. She was angry that they had brought her unwillingly onto the ship, and even more furious at their accusation of her being a male.

"Please, calm down! Before the captain comes out!" The man with the gold tooth pleaded, covering his ears and itching to slap the boy across the face.

"I will not! I demand to see the captain!" screeched Cecily, her face red with frustration.

But alas, the ship had already set sail, the wind blowing gently and the rocking of the ship did not help to improve her mood.

Finally, the door to the captain's cabin burst open and a polished boot stepped out onto the clean deck, followed by another, and revealed a tall, young man, dressed in fine naval uniform with a beaver hat perched on top of his head. Cecily gazed at him, utterly silent and in awe of this new man. At last! Someone at her level with whom she could talk to! But even the prospect of that did nothing to move her suddely frozen mouth.

"Who dares interupt my tea time?" asked the captain quietly. At first, no one spoke. The captain's grey eyes surveyed the crew and down towards Cecily, who was still rendered speechless. "What is a woman doing on my ship?" said the captain, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "I do not recall having passengers aboard."

Aaron reluctantly stepped forward. "Sir, your eyes understandably deceive you. This here is not a woman, but a man! I have been warned that he is a cross dressing fellow-"

"And what made you think he would be acceptable as a member of my crew?" interupted the captain, an eyebrow raised.

Aaron looked nervous. "Well, you see, sir, it was difficult in finding a willing recruit, and when this boy came along, I took the liberty of taking him-"

"And thus forgot that I had stated that I wanted competent men! Not some nancy boy with snot on his chin!" yelled the captain.

Cecily hurriedly wiped at her chin.

The captain focused his attention back on Cecily, who cowered under his intense glare. "Fortunately for you, we have set sail and there is no possibility of returning back, not while we have business to do and no time to waste." He growled. Turning back to the Aaron and the crew, he added, " Since only one addition was made, the lot of you will still be sharing more than one responsibility, and I expect every one of you to help this disgrace become an able man by the time I return!"

The crew nodded quickly and numerously, not at all pleased that the captain was already angry when it had not yet even been a day since the ship left harbor.

"First mate Aaron!" The captain suddenly called.

"Yes, Captain Jaggery!" answered the man with the gold tooth.

"Since you chose him, I expect the most out of you! See to it that this man will have no dearth of sea-sailing skills!"

"Of course, sir!"

And without another word and not even another glance at Cecily, the captain Jaggery spun on his heels and departed back to his room. A hard silence followed his departure. Cecily slowly got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. Her movement distracted Aaron.

"You!" he shouted. "What is your name?"

"Cecily Dosett." replied Cecily.

"Your real name!"

"Cecily Dosett!"

"Must I repeat myself?! What is your real name?!" shouted Aaron, looking very angry indeed.

In her fury, she choked a little on her words and only "Dosett!" came out.

"Finally, we are getting somwhere. Mr. Dosett, I highly recommend you exchange your clothes for appropriate male attire. Mr. Warren!"

"Yes, Mr. Aaron." a man said, stepping towards Aaron. He was an older man with a dark blue rag wrapped around his head. Cecily thought he rather fitted his name, worn for Warren.

"Get Mr. Dosett proper clothing."

"I'll get right on it." And he turned and left the scene. Aaron turned and stared coldy at Cecily.

"I advise you to ditch your girly act and build yourself as a true man would." He said harshly. It seemed that he was still shaken from the captain's outbursts and was determined to pass it onto her. He turned back to the crew. "Let's get to it, mates!"

A hand tapped Cecily's shoulder and she turned to see Warren. "Here." He said gruffly, dumping clothes into Cecilly's arms. "Change into this and throw the dress overboard. You won't be needing it any longer." And he too left with the crew to do whatever it was they were to do. Cecily stared at the bundle of clothes, transfixed.

Now, Cecily had come to resign to her fate. The men were firm in believing she was a transgendered man, and there was absolutely no way she'd expose herself to prove them wrong. Not only would it be inappropriate and ruin what little chance she had at obtaining a suitor, but also she felt they were not worthy enough to be graced by her naked body. They were all peasants. Additionlly, Cecily felt a rush of excitement at being on her own without anyone to boss her and to boss around, which was the downpart of it, but she suddenly felt adventurous.

"Where do I change, then?" She called after Aaron.

Pulling at the ropes controlling the sails, he shouted, "Go down beneath and change in the sleeping quarters! It shouldn't be too hard to find." And without further instructios, he returned to his work. Cecily huffed and walked down the wooden steps into a dim hallway, walking along until she found a small room cramped with hammocks. The room was littered with signs of human occupance; random cpieces of clothing hung on the hammocks and strewn crumbs of food was scattered across the floor. Were these the beds upon which they slept? If so, that was horrible and and lowly.

Closing the door and standing close to the door in case anyone tried to enter, she stripped out of her pretty dress that was wrinkled from being man-handled and stepped into the clothes Warren had provided for her. Certainly enough, they were male clothing. The billowy white shirt was baggy enough to hide her small chest, and the trousers were long to where she had to roll them up. There was no mirror availble, but Cecily was confident that she looked like a street urchin, abeit a clean one. She folded her former clothes into a neat pile. Despite Warren's orders, she would keep these for when they realized who she was. She kept her earrings and necklace on, both being too precious to part with.

And with all that done, she flounced off back up towards deck.


	3. Chapter 3

Cecily stood on deck and placed her hands on her hips, wondering what to do next. It certainly didn't seem like much. Most of the initial work for the day had already been completed, and only two of the crew were even up on deck. The rest were elsewhere.

Iritation must had shown on her face, as Aaron came up to her and said, "It has been time for dinner. I suggest you head down to the mess hall and grab something to eat."

Cecily stared at him. "So I came up here for nothing?" She asked.

"You may deem it so. Come, I should explain to you what it is we do..."

And so he took her on a brief tour of the ship, pointing out various rooms and bathrooms. There were no weapons unguarded, for they were locked up and kept in the captain's cabin, which Cecily thought strange, but only strange. She wondered if he was being only so nice because she was pretty, or perhaps because he felt it was his responsibility to take care of her since it was he who brought her here. He told her the chores that needed to be done daily and weekly and all but allowed her any way to returning home or of even living comfortably.

For one, there were no proper shit-holes. Either you pissed your pants or kept it in a bowl, which was quite normal but highly not recommended on a rocking ship. The beds consisted of hammocks, as Cecily observed earlier. No proper bedding or even a pillow. Food, though filling, was not the fine food she was accustomed to.

"Pardon me," said Cecily while Aaron talked about the sails. "But when is the Captain available for conversation?"

"The captain does not like to be bothered with idle talk, especially with the likes of us. We are only to report to him if he specifically requests it or if it is an emergency."

" But I have urgent needs to attend to."

"The chamber pots are rather plentiful-"

"Not that sort of need! I simply need to confront the captain."

Aaron rubbed his temples, apparently distressed with Cecily's insistence on meeting the captain. "Fine. On your grave, it is." And with that, he informed her that the captain usually comes out to watch the progress of the ship and the crew around afternoon, which had already passed. Cecily would have to wait.

But as mentioned earlier, she had needs to attend to. She refused to sleep in a room full of stinky men who, from what she'd see, were not the handsome men she preferred. They were peasants that she was clearly above.

Ignoring Aaron's advice, she headed off towards the captain's cabin and was got ready to knock on the door, when she hesitated. The captain's fury earlier was much to behold all in one day. Would she dare risk invoking it? She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." called the captain. Cecily opened the door and stepped into a very fancy cabin, undoubtedly the nicest one on the ship. Expensive looking paintings hung on each wall, a shelf of books leaned against one wall, and a chess set sat on a small table. Just being in the room gave Cecily a nostalgic feeling of home.

Jaggery looked up, surprised. He had probably expected someone else. Too bad.

"I request an appropriate cabin for myself." said Cecily in her most authoritative voice.

Jaggery blinked, and burst into laughter. "I apologize," he said, not sounding very apologetic at all, "but who do you think you are demanding such a request?"

Vexed, Cecily replied, "My father would not be happy knowing I slept in such poor conditions."

"And who is this father of yours?" Jaggery asked, amused.

"Sir Stephen Dosett." said she with pride.

Jaggery blinked. "Never heard of him. Now please, exit my cabin and give your hair a cut, it is much too long for a boy."

Cecily scowled. "If you intend to keep me on this ship, then the very least you can do is provide me with a nice room to occupy!"

Jaggery sat back in his thick, velvet chair, drumming his fingers on his great desk. Cecily suddenly realized that he had not even bothered to offer her a seat. "You are testing my patience, Mr-what-is-your-name?"

Remember her conversation with Aaron, she decided to dismiss her first name for the time being. "Call me Dosett, sir."

"Well, Mr. Dosett, you are of lowly rank and of great unimportance. It would not do to attempt and secure a higher rank through a method such as this. Please, take your leave."

"I am not as poor as you think!" Cecily said indigently.

"What are you, a mind reader? If not, then do not assume you know what I think. Already, that shows poor judgement."

"I just want a nice cabin!"

"Ms - I mean Mr. Dosett, take your damn leave!" yelled Jaggery.

"I can be just as stubborn as you are!" shouted Cecily, crossing her arms. She was beginning to regret ever stepping foot in this cabin.

Jaggery leaped to his feet, pushing his chair away and slammed his hands onto his desk, startling Cecily. "What you need, is discipline! I will not tolerate disrespect nor disorder on my ship!" He stepped over to and roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along out of the room. "Mr. Lawrence!"

A timid-looking man scurried up the stairs from below and stood to attention. "Yes, captain?"

"Give Mr. Dosett a proper haircut and make sure he learns to obey orders! Make him scrub the deck or whatever it is you curs have yet to finish!" He shoved Cecily towards the other man.

"Yes sir!" said Lawrence, quickly steering Cecily away. She turned her head to look back at Jaggery, an insult already on her tongue, but then she tripped on the top stair and nearly went tumbling where it not for Lawrence, who grabbed her and righted her. "Please, Mr. Dosett." he said, "Avoid trouble with the captain. He is a very righteous man with a fiery temper." He led Cecily to another small room. "We will cut your hair here."

"I don't want my hair cut! I had one a week ago and it's perfect as it is now!"

"Sorry, I have my orders. It would not bode well to go against them." He grabbed a rusty knife and ran his hands through her hair. "Your hair is too soft. It is a rather pity that we must cut it off." He began to chop at her hair, but she grabbed his hands.

"Can we not cut my hair and just tie it up or something?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry but captain's orders." He said, shrugging as though the captain's words were law. "You shouldn't even had your hair this long anyways." Without further ado, he sawed at her hair, making her wince in pain. She reached up again to stop him. "Stop struggling!" He said, slapping her hand away. Cecily watched in horror as long strands of her light brown fluttered to the floor.

"Looks like a furry animal had exploded." commented Lawrence when he finished his work. He combed her hair, catching the last stray strands out. "Done." He said, patting her shoulder. "Adjourn to dinner, with ya." He added, bending to pick up the mess of hair.

Cecily ran her hand through her now short hair, feeling the spikiness of the very short parts. She let out a small cry. Her beautiful hair that she had spent years growing, now hacked all off. It was like a sign that she could never return to her former life.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, my story is moving quite quickly. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 3 chapters and no reviews? Well, I've decided long ago that I write stories mainly for my own pleasures and play them to my imagination...hehe**.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're looking a sight better." remarked Aaron as he observed her improved appearance.

"A sight damn better than you." muttered Cecily. She kept tugging at her short hair, missing the long length of which she could entwine around her fingers.

"No need to be salty." said Lawrence, looking slightly put off. "I thought my handiwork was rather nice."

"Well, you thought wr - No matter, I can make any look work for me." Cecily said, stopping and correcting herself as she caught sight of Lawrence's expression. She gave her hair a flip; he had left her fringe at Cecily's request. There was absolutely no way she was allowing her head to be nearly bald. "I suppose I should thank you for this _trim_."

"You're welcome." replied Lawrence, looking happier.

"We'd idled around enough. Shall we conduct our duties?" said Aaron. He beckoned for Cecily to follow him. Pointing to the floor, he continued, "Around noon, we scrub the deck. Supplies be in that closet, there. Then, we attend to the sails when needed - the top sails will be left to Nigel as he's more experienced-" Cecily held up a hand to stop him, but he mistook it as a gesture to ask a question. "Yes?"

"This is peasant work. I will not lower myself to that sort of thing." said Cecily.

Aaron looked slightly conflicted. "Well, see here, as a member of the crew, you ought to pull your weight around here. It was because of me that you are here, and I will see to it that you benefit from -"

"You mistaken me once more." interrupted Cecily. "If I should do something, then perhaps I could supervise while you lot work." That sounded very reasonable.

Aaron blinked. "I'm afraid that's the captain's job. Please, it would be much less burdening if you'd cooperate."

"It would be so only for you. It is entirely your fault that I am even here aboard this ship. However, I am mature enough to look past that and have already forgiven you. Do not test my forgiveness."

Aaron sighed and rubbed his temples. "It is not easy for me to tolerate a hard captain, and much less a transvestite." He muttered a few words and crossed himself. "May God help me." He said.

Cecily rolled her eyes. God should know she was a woman. "Pray all you wish, Mr. Aaron. I will be off to my bed. I mean, _hammock_."

"Stay, damn it! And quit defying me!" He yelled, making Cecily jump. He instantly looked guilty for his outburst. "I beg your pardon, but stop this nonsense."

Cecily sniffed. This man sure was under pressure. "I will grant you leniency this time, as you seem very stressed. Fine, I will do whatever it is you wish, but be aware I will not bend over for something such as cleaning."

At last, she was set to work as sort of a clerk, given her slight figure and literate hand. A damn good thing too, the crew was made up of men all of whom, though experienced with sailing, had no experience with even touching a book other than the bible.

''You''ll be managing the logs and records, then.'' said Aaron. ''technically, we're not even require to have a clerk so your position is unnecessary.''

''Your face is unnecessary. Fine, I shall accompany you with your scrubbing of the decks.'' Aaron nodded approvingly. He grabbed a rag and dumped it into a pail of murky water, picked it up and rung it and slabbed the deck with it.

After a while he looked back up. ''Well? Will you start?''

''I said I'd accompany you, not help.''

Aaron stared, then he shook his head in surrender and went back to work. Cecily on the other hand, ran her hand through her hair, feeling its short spikes. Never before had a woman in her society allowed their hair above their necks. She could perhaps set a new trend.  
At noon, when the decks had been swabbed clean and the crew moving to their next duties, the door to the cabin opened. Indeed it was the captain who strode out to watch them. He stood straight, his hands coming to rest on the rails peering over at them. The crew seemed to take no notice of him, or if they did, chose to be pretentiously absorbed into their work. Cecily quickly lowered her gaze, suddenly aware of how boyish she looked. No, it would not do for such an influential man to see her in such attire.

Unfortunately, her submissive gesture caught his attention.

''Oi you there, next to Mr. Aaron! Identify yourself!''

Cecily kept her face hidden away from him. '''Tis I, Dosett, sir!'' she called back. Well wasn't this just a predicament.

''Look up! I can't see your face, man!''

Cecily looked up and quickly away. That ought to satisfy him.

''That does not satisfy me. Look up clearly at me. I feel the need to examine your new appearance."

Cecily scoffed and raised her face to the captain, slanting her lower lips to the side and crossing her eyes to give him a funny face. He stared, shook his head, looked away, and began descending the staircase. She relaxed her face and smiled in childish triumph. She had barely turned head back towards Aaron when Jaggery spoke again. ''Mr. Aaron, why is Mr. Dosett idling around?''

Mr. Aaron whirled around as if just acknowledging the captain's presence. ''Captain! Mr. Dosett refuses all attempts to engage him in labor! It is rather infuriating!'' Cecily's jaw dropped with indignation, then she closed it, as it was pretty much true.

''Mr. Dosett.'' said Jaggery, turning back to her. ''Your explanation?''

''As I so kindly informed Mr. Aaron earlier, I am not accustomed to manual labor and my class prevents me from accommodating so.''

''Mr. Dosett, we have had this conversation before. You will be stripped of your class whilst on board, and you best begin learning the ways of men. It does no good for a nancy to remain nancy.''

Cecily gritted her teeth, suddenly exasperated by all this talk of 'nancy'. The detogary word irked her, even though she knew she was not one, and she felt a certain need to defend herself and the word itself. What was wrong with being feminine?

''Shut your narrow minded arse up. What, were you offended by a nancy boy before?''

Jaggery's eyes narrowed, and his cheeks tinged pink. Cecily smirked. ''You challenge me?''

''Noooo, I'm approaching you with romantic intent.'' Cecily said, each word dripping with sarcasm. ''Does that offend you as well?''

Jaggery balled up his hands and stepped up to Cecily, standing so close that the tip of her nose nearly touched the shiny buttons on his overcoat. He towered over her, and he knew it with that sneer that played on his lips and he stared down at her, his eyes dark and menacing. Cecily barely took note of the crew backing away. ''Your insolence greatly displeases me. I ought to throw you to the sea and then you may blabber to your heart's content with the fishes.''

''Er, that escalated rather quickly, don't you think?'' said Cecily.

''An appropriate punishment, we could debate. However, it is much easier to simply implement it.''

''Do it, then.'' said Cecily, defiantly crossing her arms and standing her ground. Jaggery wasted no idea and reached out to grab her. Extremely surprised, she wrestled out of his grip and shouted, ''Are you dense?! I was merely bluffing!''

''I assure you, I was not.'' He said, taking a step towards her. She looked around for someone to leap to her rescue, but the rest of the crew were on the other side of the deck, cowering away.

Taking the initiative, Cecily reached up to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back, capturing her hands in one large fist.

_Ignoring his shrieks of protests, he hoisted the boy up with the other hand. His split second hesitance showed his surprise at the boy's less than heavy weight, but he carried on with his promise, carrying the kicking figure over to the side._

_During the process, he shifted his hands to get a better grip on the lad, and his fingers inadvertently brushed across the breadth of his chest. Jaggery paused in confusion. Abruptly, he dropped the lad at his feet and took a step back, and then another, and then hurried back to his cabin._

Cecily breathed in the sharp polish of the deck. She was dumbfounded; what the hell had taken place? Why had he just suddenly dumped her? Had his hand actually touched her chest? Was the this polish healthy for the lungs? She re-winded back to the chest part. Certainly, she felt something dancing over the rise. Was that what disturbed him? She hugged herself, and her thoughts were interrupted as the other men came over.

''Are you hurt, Mr. Dosett?'' asked Aaron tentatively. Cecily narrowed her eyes at him.

''Why had not a single one of you lent a hand to me?'' She asked coolly.

''Ah...well, I'm sure you understand, the captain has a temperament that we prefer not to get involved with-''

''And what of my temper?''

''Well, honestly, you're just a wee effeminent lad who's a head shorter than the rest of us.''

"You bloody coward-''

''Mr. Dosett!'' yelled Jaggery's voice. Cecily immediately whirled around, startled. ''Come hither!''

Cecily did not find it in her will to move just yet, but finally, perhaps fearful of angering the captain even more, Aaron pushed Cecily towards the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: ****Whew! That took forever to write! Good thing I've already started the next chapter. I honestly don't know how to like ... incorporate more chemistry between Jaggery and CecilyM so I'm just rushing it to the point, cuz that's what we all like, right? xD **


End file.
